Help:Table
This page gives you information about syntax to build wiki-tables in MediaWiki. Spreadsheet to wiki table format To convert from spreadsheets such as Gnumeric, MS Excel or OpenOffice.org Calc, go here. Using the toolbar You can use the Mediawiki edit toolbar to create tables on wikipedia, and some wikimedia projects. It is helpful to generate the necessary codings. However on many MediaWiki wikis (and by default) the table tool is not available. Use the first button on the right of the toolbar to insert a table when editing a page. By default, it includes the following text: Pipe syntax tutorial Although HTML table syntax also works, special wikicode can be used as a shortcut to create a table. The pipe (vertical bar) codes function exactly the same as HTML table markup, so a knowledge of HTML table code will help in understanding pipe code. The shortcuts are as follows: * The entire table is encased with curly brackets and a vertical bar character (a pipe). So use ' ' to end it. Each one needs to be on its own line: * An optional table caption is included with a line starting with a vertical bar and plus sign "|+" and the caption after it: * To start a new table row, type a vertical bar and a hyphen on its own line: "|-'". The codes for the cells in that row will start on the next line. * Type the codes for each ''table cell in the next row, starting with a bar: * Cells can be separated with either a new line and new bar, or by a double bar "||'" on the same line. Both produce the same output: * If you use single bars, then what might appear to be the first cell is in fact a format modifier applied to the cell, and the rest of your "cells" will be merged into one: which is probably not what you want: However, the format modifier is useful: Just remember: no more than 2 single pipes on a line! * a row of 'column headings''' is identified by using "!" instead of "|", and using "!!" instead of "||". Header cells typically render differently from regular cells, depending on the browser. They are often rendered in a bold font and centered. * the first cell of a row is identified as row heading by starting the line with "!" instead of "|", and starting subsequent data cells on a new line. * Optional parameters can modify the behavior of cells, rows, or the entire table. For instance, a border could be added to the table: The final table would display like this: The table parameters and cell parameters are the same as in HTML, see http://www.w3.org/TR/html401/struct/tables.html#edef-TABLE and Table (HTML). However, the thead, tbody, tfoot, colgroup, and col elements are currently not . A table can be useful even if none of the cells have content. For example, the background colors of cells can be changed with cell parameters, making the table into a diagram, like . An "image" in the form of a table is much more convenient to edit than an uploaded image. Each row must have the same number of cells as the other rows, so that the number of columns in the table remains consistent. For empty cells, use the non-breaking space as content to ensure that the cells are displayed. To show a visible pipe in a cell, use | or |. With colspan and rowspan cells can span several columns or rows, see the example below. However, this has the disadvantage that sorting does not work properly anymore. Examples Simple example Both of these generate the same output. Choose a style based on the number of cells in each row and the total text inside each cell. Wiki markup What it looks like in your browser Multiplication table Wiki markup What it looks like in your browser (see: ) Color; scope of parameters Two ways of specifying color of text and background for a single cell are as follows. The first form is preferred: Wiki markup What it looks like in your browser Like other parameters, colors can also be specified for a whole row or the whole table; parameters for a row override the value for the table, and those for a cell override those for a row: Wiki markup What it looks like in your browser To make the table blend in with the background, use style="background:none" or style="background:transparent". (Warning: style="background:inherit", does not work with some browsers, including IE6!) See : style, background, list of colors, web colors Width, height The width and height of the whole table can be specified, as well as the height of a row. To specify the width of a column one can specify the width of an arbitrary cell in it. If the width is not specified for all columns, and/or the height is not specified for all rows, then there is some ambiguity, and the result depends on the browser. Wiki markup What it looks like in your browser Note that style="inline CSS" has no effect with some browsers. If compatibility is important, equivalent older constructs like width="75%" should work on more browsers. Setting your column widths If you wish to force column widths to your own requirements, rather than accepting the width of the widest text element in a column's cells, then follow this example. Note that wrap-around of text is forced. To set column widths in a table without headers, specify the width in the first cell for each column, like this: One application of setting the widths is aligning columns of consecutive tables: Vertical alignment By default data in tables is vertically centrally aligned, which results in odd-looking layouts like this: To fix this, apply the valign="top" attribute to the rows (unfortunately it seems to be necessary to apply this individually to every single row). For example: Positioning One can position the table itself, and all contents in a row, and contents in a cell, but not with a single parameter for all contents in the table, see m:Template talk:Table demo. Do not, under any circumstances, use "float" to position a table. It will break page rendering at large font sizes. Mélange Here's a more advanced example, showing some more options available for making up tables. Note however that with colspan and rowspan sorting does not work properly anymore. You can play with these settings in your own table to see what effect they have. Not all of these techniques may be appropriate in all cases; just because you can add colored backgrounds, for example, doesn't mean it's always a good idea. Try to keep the markup in your tables relatively simple -- remember, other people are going to be editing the article too! This example should give you an idea of what is possible, though. Wiki markup |} What it looks like in your browser |} Floating table Wiki markup This paragraph is before the table. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation... Note the floating table to the right. This paragraph is after the table. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation... What it looks like in your browser This paragraph is before the table. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation... Note the floating table to the right. This paragraph is after the table. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation... Nested tables Five different (blue) tables are shown nested inside the cells of a table. Automatically the two tables |A| and |B|B| are vertically aligned instead of the usual side by side of text characters in a cell. "float" is used to fix each of tables |C| and |D| to their own position within one cell of the table. This may be used for charts and schemes. Nested tables must start on a new line. Wiki markup ' | valign="bottom" | the original table again | style="width:100px;" | ' ' ' ' | style="width:50px;" | ' ' ' ' |} '''What it looks like in your browser' | valign="bottom" | the original table again | style="width:100px;" | | style="width:50px;" | |} Combined use of COLSPAN and ROWSPAN Wiki markup What it looks like in your browser Note that using rowspan="2" for cell G''' combined with rowspan="3" for cell '''F to get another row below G''' and '''F won't work, because all (implicit) cells would be empty. Likewise complete columns are not displayed if all their cells are empty. Borders between non-empty and empty cells might be also not displayed (depending on the browser), use to fill an empty cell with dummy content. Centering tables Centered tables can be achieved, but they will not "float"; that is to say, no text will appear to either side. The trick is What it looks like in your browser Setting parameters At the start of a cell, add your parameter followed by a single pipe. For example width="300"| will set that cell to a width of 300 pixels. To set more than one parameter, leave a space between each one. Wiki markup What it looks like in your browser Decimal point alignment A method to get columns of numbers aligned at the decimal point is as follows: Wiki markup What it looks like in your browser If the column of numbers appears in a table with cell padding or cell spacing, one can still align the decimal points without an unsightly gap in the middle. Embed a table in each number's cell and specify its column widths. Make the embedded tables' column widths the same for each cell in the column. (If decimal points are still misaligned using this method, the main table's column may be too narrow. Add a parameter to increase the column's width.) Wiki markup |- | |- | |} What it looks like in your browser |- | |- | |} In simple cases one can dispense with the table feature and simply start the lines with a space, and put spaces to position the numbers: 432.1 43.21 4.321 Style classes :See also . In the first line of table code, after the " becomes this: simply by replacing inline CSS for the table by class="wikitable". This is because the wikitable class in MediaWiki:Common.css contains a number of table.wikitable CSS style rules. These are all applied at once when you mark a table with the class. You can then add additional style rules if desired. These override the class's rules, allowing you to use the class style as a base and build up on it: Wiki markup What it looks like in your browser Notice that the table retains the gray background of the wikitable class, and the headers are still bold and centered. But now the text formatting has been overridden by the local style statement; all of the text in the table has been made italic and 120% normal size, and the wikitable border has been replaced by the red dashed border. Of course this works only for browsers supporting inline CSS, if it's important use XHTML markup like instead of "font-size:120%", or Wiki markup like text instead of "font-style:italic". Sorting Tables can be made sortable by adding class="sortable"; for details see ' '. Since this can be very useful, it is wise to keep the possibilities and limitations of this feature in mind when designing a table. For example: *Do not divide a table into sections by subheaders spanning several rows. Instead, an extra column can be made showing the content of these headers on each row, in a short form. *Do not have elements spanning several columns; instead, again, repeat the content on each row, in a short form. *In a column of numbers, do not put text such as "ca." in front of a number-it will sort like zero. Do not put text after the number, and do not put a range of numbers (it does not affect the sorting position for numeric sorting mode, and in the case of a range, the first number determines the position, but if, possibly after sorting this or another column, the element is at the top, it will induce alphabetic sorting mode). Instead, put these texts in a separate column. Alternatively, for the greatest flexibility, alphabetic sorting mode with hidden sortkeys can be used. A long form of abbreviated content can be put as legend outside the table. Row template Regardless of whether wikitable format or HTML is used, the wikitext of the rows within a table, and sometimes even within a collection of tables, has much in common, e.g.: *the basic code for a table row *code for color, alignment, and sorting mode *fixed texts such as units *special formats for sorting In that case it can be useful to create a template that produces the syntax for a table row, with the data as parameters. This can have many advantages: *easily changing the order of columns, or removing a column *easily adding a new column if many elements of the new column are left blank (if the column is inserted and the existing fields are unnamed, use a named parameter for the new field to avoid adding blank parameter values to many template calls) *computing fields from other fields, e.g. population density from population and area *duplicating content and providing span tags with "display:none" for the purpose of having one format for and another for display *easy specification of a format for a whole column, such as color and alignment Example: Using gives: Conditional table row For a conditional row in a table, we can have: Which gives the following table: (note how the second row is missing) A pipe character for a table row may be desired as part of a parameter value in the call of a template or parser function (in particular, it can be in code made optional using ParserFunctions). However, expansion of templates and parser functions happens before interpretation of table syntax. This causes a pipe character in a parameter value to be interpreted as a separator between parameter definitions. To avoid this these pipe characters are put with a special , see . If one tries to use as conditional code for a conditional row " - text" the problem is that the last is ignored: a c gives "a c". Thus depending on whether there is a after the condition, we could have a newline too many or too few. This is solved by using the technique of : gives Each condition is used at two places; to avoid having it twice in the wikitext it can be made a template parameter for a template containing the code for conditionally producing a table row, e.g. , and in this case }| - true}} }|x1|void}}| }} Other table syntax Other types of table syntax that MediaWiki supports: #XHTML #HTML & wiki- syntax (Do not use) All three are supported by MediaWiki and create (currently) valid HTML output, but the pipe syntax is the simplest. Also, HTML & wiki- syntax (i.e., unclosed and tags) will not necessarily remain browser-supported in the upcoming future, especially on handheld internet-accessible devices. See also Table (HTML), HTML element#Tables. Note however that the thead, tbody, tfoot, colgroup, and col elements are currently not . Comparison of table syntax XHTML HTML & Wiki-td Wiki-pipe Table Caption caption caption |+ caption Row |- Data cell cell1 cell2 cell1 cell2 | cell1 | cell2 Data cell cell1 cell2 cell3 cell1 cell2 cell3 | cell1 || cell2 || cell3 Header cell heading heading ! heading Sample table 1 2 3 4 1 2 3 4 1 2 3 4 Sample table 1 2 3 4 5 6 1 2 3 4 5 6 1 2 3 4 5 6 Pros * Can be previewed/debugged with any XHTML editor * Can be formatted for easier reading * Well-known * Insensitive to newlines * No characters like "|" which can collide with template and parser function syntax * Can be previewed/debugged with any HTML editor * Can be formatted for easier reading * Well-known * Takes less space than XHTML * Insensitive to newlines * No characters like "|" which can collide with template and parser function syntax * Easy to write * Easy to read * Takes little space Cons * Tedious * Takes a lot of space * Difficult to read quickly * May not have browser support in future * Unfamiliar syntax * Rigid structure * Cannot be indented * Text (as in HTML tags) may be easier for some people to read than series of pipes, plus signs, exclamation marks, etc. * Is nothing more than a shortcut for HTML-style tags. Not easily understood by those unfamiliar with HTML table concepts * Assigning to a template parameter a value containing "|" requires Template:! * Sensitive to newlines; since these are automatically stripped from templates and parameters in some cases, special techniques are sometimes needed to avoid this, see XHTML HTML & Wiki-td Wiki-pipe See also Template talk:For#Tables. Pipe syntax in terms of the HTML produced The pipe syntax, developed by Magnus Manske, substitutes pipes (|) for HTML. There is an on-line script which converts html tables to pipe syntax tables. The pipes must start at the beginning of a new line, except when separating parameters from content or when using || to separate cells on a single line. The parameters are optional. Tables A table is defined by which equals !params|cell1 A tag is created by |+ Caption which generates Caption You can also use parameters: |+ params|Caption which will generate Caption Displaying the table code which generates a table The code for a simple wiki markup table inside a Code box can be seen below. Above code produces/displays the table below: Below code, generated and displayed the above table's Code box code itself, on the screen and web page, inside a blue colored dashed bordered rectangular box. | width="10%" | |} Note that, HTML tag ' ' was used to achieve displaying the above codes and the Code box. Other alternatives to display table code In most cases, when a code line is longer than the web browser window's width, then a scrolling bar appears at bottom, to let the viewer slide to the right side (and also left side) to see the rest of the codes, because, the use of tag causes the code line to remain intact, unless an EOL (CR/LF) hidden character is reached in that text line. But having to slide or scroll to the right or left for viewing the full codes is often not comfortable to many readers. To solve such problem, using the ' ', ' and ' ' HTML tags, are better than using the ' ' tag, as those will limit the length of a line of code according the available space in the web browser's window and therefor will not result in the need to move the scroll-bar right (or left) for viewing. By placing the codes inside the ... HTML tags, codes are displayed with a fixed width text/font, (like the tag uses) for easier reading. HTML tag is used to display (or bring) next line of codes, starting from the next line. HTML tag along with its CSS style properties, is used to create the blue colored dashed bordered rectangular box ('''''Code box) around the codes, (like the HTML tag, which gets these properties from the main.css stylesheet file). An example of table code with a long line is: {| border="5" cellspacing="5" cellpadding="2" | style="text-align: center;" | |- ! Computer |- | style="color: yellow; background-color: green;" | Processor Speed: 1.8 GHz ' |} producing the below table: ''Code box above the table has the auto line wrapping feature enabled. Note the long line (the sixth line from top) inside the codes, which is wrapped inside the Code box. This Code box and the codes, can be displayed by using below codes in the edit box. See the above codes, note that, ... tags were used to disable wiki markup codes for beginning a table ({|), ending a table (|}), start of an image displaying ([[), or a hyperlink, etc. All wiki & HTML markup codes need to be disabled by enclosing them inside the ... tags. If these codes were to be displayed inside another table, then, each |''' (pipe) & '''! (Exclamation mark) symbol also needed to be enclosed inside the tags. Note that, the longer line is automatically wrapped according to the width of the web browser's window, inside the Code box. Alternatively, we can replace each |''' (pipe symbol) character with '''| (HTML decimal entity code), replace each !' (exclamation mark) with '! code, replace {' (beginning curly/second bracket) with '{ and we may replace }' (closing curly/second bracket) with '} code. Also replace the <''' (less than sign, or beginning angle bracket) with '''< numeric entity code or, replace it with <''' (HTML symbol entity code). For more on HTML decimal or hexadecimal numeric entity codes, please see w:Windows Alt codes. To display the wiki image markup code, we should replace the '''[ (beginning square/third bracket) with [' and we may replace '] (closing square/third bracket) with ]. When we are replacing characters with their numeric enitity codes, we are actually disabling their normal functionality, so we can display them on the web page(s). |} {| border="5" cellspacing="5" cellpadding="2" | style="text-align: center;" | |- ! Computer |- '| style="color: yellow; background-color: green;" | Processor Speed: 1.8 GHz ' |} See also . Square monitors To format for a square monitor or window, use a tape measure. Determine the height of your rectangular screen. Using that figure measure under the screen to determine the width your monitor’s screen would be if it were square. Mark that location using ink or tape under the screen. Drag the side of your browser’s window to that location so the window is square based on accurate measurements. Square monitors and reading windows are not able to contain tables and galleries made for rectangular and wide screens. When a table or gallery is wider than the monitor, it makes every line of text wider than the screen as well. The px amounts of the following gallery were determined after measuring the window to make sure it was square: Type this: For this: See also *m:simplified table syntax *m:wiki markup tables *m:table background colors *w:en:User:Dcljr/Tables *w:Table (HTML) * *w:Category:Table and column templates *examples: **Chess board **Go board **Monopoly board **Square 8x8 pentomino example External links *de:Wikipedia:Helferlein/VBA-Macro for EXCEL tableconversion published in German-Wikipediaproject (english instructions included) *HTML tables to wiki converter at cnic.org *csv2wp - converts comma-separated values (CSV) format to pipe syntax. You may use this to import tables from Excel etc. (more information) *HTML tables to wiki converter at uni-bonn.de *HTML tables to wiki converter at diberri.dyndns.org *pywikipediabot (can convert HTML tables to wiki) *HTML-WikiConverter. Various versions and languages. Category:Help Rows tags will be generated automatically for the first row. To start a new row, use |- which results in Parameters can be added like this: |- params which results in Note: * tags will be automatically opened at the first